


Unwillingly bound

by Tumbledrylow



Series: Shadowhunters Prompted Stories [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumbledrylow/pseuds/Tumbledrylow
Summary: From the moment they saw each other Raphael knew two things; Simon Lewis was going to be a pain in his ass and that they were soul bound.





	Unwillingly bound

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RandomUzu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomUzu/gifts).



> Saphael soulmate au throughout the show.

From the second Lily pulled him from the van Raphael knew this mundane was a nuisance.

Even after he became a vampire he didn’t really like him. There was one problem the second they looked eyes they knew they were soulmates.

That was the problem, they could hate each other all they wanted but they would always be attached. When one was sad the other knew and that really went for almost every emotion.

Though on Simon’s side there was one thing he never really felt, Happiness. Raphael was literally never happy, he was always bitter and cold or sad especially when he was near Simon.

Simon felt Raphael’s pain when he betrayed the clan, they had been getting along, then Simon hurt him.

But today there was pain on both sides, Simon was scared he had a weapon of mass destruction stuck to his forehead.

When he went to the DuMort he couldn’t find Raphael, he approached Stan and Lily looking for directions.

“What do you want.” Stan said with contempt in his voice, Stan had never understood them he met his soulmate centuries ago and they had been madly in love since.

“I need to speak to Raphael.”

“To bad.” Lily responded, Lily herself loved her leader though she could never tell him since Simon was his soulmate and no matter how hard they fought they loved each other.

At that point Elliot, Stan’s mate spoke up “He’s out in the garage.”

“Thanks man.”

Simon walked out to the garage when he saw Raphael sitting on the hood of his car, the most intense pain he’d ever felt came off his soulmate.

“Beautiful night.”

Raphael looked up glaring daggers at Simon with his reddened puffy eyes 

“Or not, Raphael I need to talk to you.”

“Not now.” Raphael’s voice was rough from sobbing.

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t need your help.”

At this Raphael stood up, looking Simon dead in the eyes.

“I said not now daylighter.”

“Funny you should mention that, because about that daylight legend you mentioned.”

“Your little lost boy act doesn’t work on me Lewis.”

“If you knew me better you might find I’m actually pretty lost.”

“Twice I offered you my help if you told me how you became a daylighter, and twice you refused!”

It became to much to just stand by, Simon walked closer.

“Are you crying?”

“Shut up!”

Raphael went to hit him but Simon dodged him as to not hurt him, his movements causing Raphael to fall onto the ground, at that point Raphael lost all hope at his hardened leader facade and broke down into to tears.

“¿Por qué tuvo que venir hoy?” Raphael muttered to himself.

Simon knelt down next to Raphael’s shaking form as his tears turned to sobs. Only when he was this hurt did Simon realize how young Raphael had been when his life fell apart, and Simon certainly never made it easier.

He pulled the sobbing male into his embrace.

“Do you want to talk about this?”

What more could he lose today in telling the truth.

“My sister died.”

Simon froze, He had threatened Rosa the get to Raphael, his last living relative was gone.

“I’m so sorry Raph.”

“I can’t even go to her funeral.”

“What can I do to help?”

“I think I just need to be alone.”

“Look when my dad died, all I wanted was to be alone but it was doing no help to me.”

“Simon, I need to be alone I always feel worse when people see me upset.”

“Okay, but I can tell through our bond that I’m making you feel better.”

Raphael forgot Simon could feel his emotions, it was true Simon’s presence made him feel much better. But Simon only wanted his help.

“Come on I’ll take you to your room.”

With that Simon scooped the older vampire into his arms and sped off to his bedroom. 

For the first time Simon felt joy through the bond.


End file.
